Generally, refrigerators are home appliances for freshly storing foods for a predetermined time by repeatedly running a freezing cycle to cool a refrigerating compartment and a freezing compartment.
The refrigerator includes a main body that defines a storage space and a door that selectively shields the main body. Stocks are received in the storage space, and a user can open the door in order to take out the stocks.
A storage box in which the stocks are received may be provided in the main body. The storage box may be provided to be drawn out from the storage space.
Meanwhile, according to existing refrigerators, there is a problem in that it is not easy to draw out from or draw in inside the storage box.
For example, when many stocks are received in the storage box and therefore, the storage box is heavy, it is not easy to move the storage box by a user.
Furthermore, when a force applied on the storage box is not balanced in left and right or upper and lower directions, the storage box is interference with the inner surface of the main body, so that not only the storage box may not be easily drawn in or out but also the storage box may be damaged upon the drawing out of it.
In particular, there is a problem in that the storage box is easily not drawn out because of interference with the main body when the storage box that had been drawn in the inside of the main body is drawn out forward.
When the drawing in or out of the storage box is not smoothly conducted, the time for which the door of the refrigerator is opened is increased in order to manipulate the storage box, so that there is a problem in which power consumption is increased.
As a result, there are problems in that the user suffers inconvenience in manipulating the storage box and the reliably for products is decreased.